A variety of hand tools have been developed including hand tools having fixed implements and hand tools having folding implements. For example, hand held knives include knives having fixed blade designs and knives having folding blade designs. Both fixed and folding designs have advantages and disadvantages.
With respect to hand tools having folding implements, such as a folding pocket knife, the hand tool can include a number of different implements in a relatively compact package. For example, a pocket knife may include two or more blades that are carried inside a handle for storage and are capable of being selectively opened. In addition to knife blades, folding hand tools can include a variety of other implements, such as a screwdriver, an awl, a bottle opener, a can opener, a saw, a file, etc., in order to add to the versatility and utility of the tools.
Although folding hand tools provide multiple implements in a relatively compact form, folding hand tools generally require locking mechanisms to ensure that the implement that has been deployed is locked into position and will not fold up during use. While locking mechanisms are generally effective, some locking mechanisms have been known to fail, which would unfortunately allow a deployed implement to fold up during use, generally without much, if any, notice to the user. Similarly, a user may deploy, i.e., unfold, an implement, such a knife blade, but may fail to fully deploy the implement in such a manner that the lock is engaged. In this situation, a user who believes that the implement is locked in position may begin to utilize the implement which may thereafter fold up since the implement is not, in fact, locked in position. This inadvertent folding of the implement during use will at least delay the user in accomplishing the intended function since the user must again deploy the implement and resume its use.
Hand tools having fixed implements, such as a knife having a fixed knife blade, generally have a more secure feel to the user and do not pose any risk to the user of inadvertently folding up during use. However, fixed hand tools generally include only a single implement, such as a knife blade, extending outwardly from the handle. In some designs, fixed hand tools have been developed that include a pair of blades or tools formed on opposite ends of the same implement. In these designs, the handle is generally secured to the member in such a manner that one blade or tool extends outwardly from the handle, while the other blade or tool is disposed within the handle. For example, the implement may be rotatably mounted to the handle such that in a first position, a first blade or tool extends outwardly from the handle while a second blade or tool is disposed within the handle. Conversely, in a second position, the second blade or tool extends outwardly from the handle while the first blade or tool is disposed within the handle.
In any event, a fixed hand tool generally includes only one or a very limited number of blades or tools, thereby restricting the use that can be made of the fixed hand tool. If a user of a fixed hand tool needs additional implements, the user must carry an additional tool, separate and apart from the fixed hand tool. In some circumstances, it is at least inconvenient to carry these additional tools. For example, fixed knives are widely utilized by outdoor enthusiasts, such as hunters and fishermen. In addition to a knife blade, however, a hunter typically desires a saw and/or a gut hook and must therefore separately carry these tools with them. As will be apparent, these additional tools add to the equipment that a hunter must remember to pack and must thereafter carry during the hunt.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a fixed hand tool that includes additional implements in order to enjoy the advantages of a fixed hand tool, while also increasing the utility of such a hand tool and decreasing the additional tools that must be separately carried by a user of the fixed hand tool.